Survivor: Tanzania
Sukuma Nyamwezi Chagga | all_stars = Survivor: All-Stars | allstars = Nathan Hagstrom, Kristy Jensen, Lori Harvey, Freddy Holliday | fans_vs_favs = Survivor: The Caribbean | fansvsfavs = | previous_season = Survivor: Gobi Desert | next_season = Survivor: Pitcairn Islands }} Survivor: Tanzania is the third edition of the ImANewUser Survivor series. The 24 contestants were former contestants on The Amazing Race 6 and 12. The show had a same format as the first season, except that the game started with two tribes. The game introduced a version of Exile Island on land (known as Lerai Forest), where a hidden Immunity Idol can be found. The rules for using the idols are still the same. This season, two people were exiled every episode until the Final Five, when only one was exiled. From the Final Four onwards, no one was exiled. In a twist, the people exiled will stay there until the next Reward Challenge. The game started on April 4, 2008. Filming took place in the Ngorongoro Conservation Area, located in the Crater Highlands of Tanzania. On Day 39, Nathan Hagstrom, a volleyball coach from Fountain Valley, California, beat Kristy Jensen in a 6-3 vote to win. Contestants The Game Episode Summaries Episode 1: "I'll Kill You If You Butcher Me In My Sleep" * Reward/Immunity Challenge: The tribes had to answer a series of questions about Tanzania and Tanzanians in reality shows. Whoever answers the most correctly wins a mystery reward. ** Reward: Tribal Immunity Sukuma won the Reward/Immunity Challenge, exiling Kynt & Hera. With Donald and Jennifer threatening to quit, Nyamwezi unanimously votes out Jennifer seeing as Donald is more likely to last. Episode 2: "It's The Only Way I Know" * Reward/Immunity Challenge: Nine members would build a bridge made out of puzzle pieces hidden in the savannah. Once the bridge was built, the remaining tribe member would cross the bridge on his/her own and raise a flag blindfolded. First tribe to raise their flag wins Immunity. ** Reward: a feast Donald woke up on Day 2 feeling sick and asked to be removed from the game. Nyamwezi recovered and won the Reward/Immunity Challenge, exiling Christina & Freddy. With Sukuma's minds not made up, Bolo was voted off in a 3-2-1-1-1-1-1-1 vote. On this season, people incurred a self-vote if they had not submitted their votes on time. Aaron, Kris, Kristy, Rebecca & Victoria incurred self-votes during this episode's Tribal Council. Episode 3: "Oh Yes, I Still Have My Machete" * Reward Challenge: Each tribe chose one representative. The tribe's representatives, Azaria and Jon, had to play a local game. The castaway that did better in the game wins. ** Reward: a better camp for the tribe, priority in choosing new tribe members * Immunity Challenge: The tribes were scattered around a maze taking the shape of the word "Tanzania". On signal, the free tribe member went to the maze and searched for another tribe member that's locked in a cage. The free tribe member would then try to open the cage with a provided key. Once the locked tribe member was free, that tribe member would then try to release another tribe member. Once all members are released, they had to get out of the maze and step on their mat. First tribe to have all members step on the mat won Immunity. At the Reward Challenge, Jon won for Sukuma. However, Sukuma & Nyamwezi swapped members with Jon & Azaria as tribe captains, leaving others to rethink their plans. For the Immunity Challenge, Sukuma was first declared as the winners of the Immunity Challenge, but after reanalyzing the tapes, it was found Nyamwezi stepped on the mat first. This meant that Nyamwezi won, so they got to exile Jon & TK. At Tribal Council, Julia left in a 4-3-1-1 vote. Aaron & Don incurred self-votes during this episode's Tribal Council. Episode 4: "I Really Need Help With The Crab" * Immunity Challenge: The tribes would be blindfolded while guided by a "sighted" tribemate to locate pieces to three three-dimensional animal puzzles. After they brought back all the twelve pieces back to a "solving area," the players removed their blindfolds and assembled the three animal puzzles. First tribe to complete all three puzzles won Immunity. For the Immunity Challenge, Sukuma won, exiling Nathan & TK. At Nyamwezi's first Tribal Council as a new tribe, Rebecca left in a 4-3-2 vote. Kynt, Rebecca & Victoria incurred self-votes during this episode's Tribal Council. Episode 5: "Wow, We're An Active Tribe" * Reward Challenge: The tribes had to make a new flag. The tribe that has the better flag wins. ** Reward: a fast food buffet * Immunity Challenge: The tribes had to form an SOS signal meant for hovering aircraft. Once the SOS signal was finished, an airplane pilot hovered over the camp and judged the signal. The tribe with the best SOS signal won Immunity. After returning from Exile, TK found the idol this episode. Sukuma won both Reward & Immunity, sending Aaron & TK to Exile. In Nyamwezi's TC, Ronald left in a 3-2-1-1-1 vote. Kristy incurred a self-vote during this episode's Tribal Council. Episode 6: "Everybody Loves The Fish" * Reward Challenge: The tribes had to dig for a chest containing coordinates using a set of given coordinates, which lead them to another set of coordinates. Once there, they had to dig up a chest and solve one final puzzle. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins. ** Reward: a bathroom, toiletries * Immunity Challenge: Three players from each tribe entered a fenced area. Each round, they'll try to get an olive baboon. First tribe to catch three baboons won Immunity. Nyamwezi proved their strength at the Reward Challenge and won, sending Azaria & Hera to exile. Nyamwezi won the Immunity Challenge again. In Sukuma's TC, Hendekea was voted out in a 5-1-1-1-1 vote. Hendekea & Nathan incurred self-votes during this episode's Tribal Council. Episode 7: "A Great Asset Despite Being Inactive" * Reward Challenge: Matchmaker game. The tribe that gets the most matches wins. ** Reward: a set of new clothes, listening in on the losing tribe's Tribal Council (revealed at the end of the challenge) There was no Immunity Challenge since both tribes are going to Tribal Council this week. Marianna was voted out of Nyamwezi in a 5-1-1 vote. In Sukuma's TC, Aaron was voted out in a 1-1-1-1 vote. Aaron, Freddy, Kristy, Marianna & Nathan incurred self-votes during this episode's Tribal Councils. Freddy & Rachel's votes were nullified due to the Immunity vote. After TC, Hera & Victoria were exiled. Episode 8: "Wanted Her Exiled There Forever" * Reward Challenge: Soccer game. First tribe to score three goals wins. ** Reward: pillows, blankets & tarp * Immunity Challenge: The tribes must participate in a boat race. First tribe to carry the boat across the obstacles to the finish line wins. Nyamwezi proved strong and won the Reward Challenge. Nyamwezi continued their winning streak and won Immunity. They Exiled Hera & Victoria. Sukuma chose to vote off Rachel in a 3-2-1-1 vote. Don, Freddy & Jon incurred self-votes during this episode's Tribal Council. Episode 9: "Two For The Price Of One" * Reward Challenge: Each tribe member must search the savannah for a gold or maroon-colored bag. First tribe to have all six members back to the mat with 6 bags wins. ** Reward: baseball cage A twist (a tribe switch) was to be revealed after the challenge. Nyamwezi won this challenge. With Hera quitting while on Exile & Kynt getting removed, there was no need for an Immunity Challenge. No one was sent to Exile this episode. With Hera & Kynt quitting, this season is the most people to voluntarily leave the game. Episode 10: "It's Like Taking Candy From Six Babies" * Reward Challenge: The tribes will try to untangle a huge ball of string with keys inside. Using these keys, they must unlock six locks hidden in the field to raise a flag in the center. ** Reward: spices & herbs * Immunity Challenge: The tribes must square off against each other in a spear toss challenge. The tribe with the most hits wins. After Kynt & Hera quit, the tribes started to work hard to ensure no one else would quit. At the Reward Challenge, Sukuma got off to an early lead, but Nyamwezi breezed through and won, sending Lori and Victoria to Exile. There, Victoria told Lori that TK might have the idol. For the Immunity Challenge, Sukuma got 4 hits, maintaining a lead, but Nyamwezi made a comeback, scoring five and winning Immunity. After the challenge, the group blamed TK for the loss. At Tribal Council, the other four Sukuma members voted for TK, but he pulled out his idol, sending Jon home in a 1-0 vote. Episode 11: "I'll Rip Those Dreads To Shreds" * Immunity Challenge: The tribes will try to guess the rank of the castaways on the other tribe. First tribe to correctly guess the ranking wins. After TK sent Jon packing home using his idol, the Sukuma tribe had further reason to get rid of him. The next day, Kris & Christina had talk of throwing the challenge, but their plan fell through as Azaria did not agree to this. Before the challenge, teams had to rank their tribe from top to bottom. Expecting a switch, the castaways were thrown for a loop when they said it was for an Immunity Challenge. Nyamwezi won the challenge in a landslide. Being voted as the most valued members of their tribe, Azaria & Nathan were sent to exile. After the challenge, the Sukuma tribe discussed that they did not need to throw the challenge. They still went through with their plan to vote out TK in Tribal Council, succeeding in voting him out 3-1. TK became the first member of the jury, deciding who wins the game. Episode 12: "We Should Share Our Blessings" * Reward Challenge: The tribe must retrieve letter tiles out in the savannah to solve a mystery word. First tribe to form the word wins. ** Reward: set of furniture * Immunity Challenge: Each tribe member searched an entire marked area for flags. The tribe with the highest cumulative total at the end wins. After TK was sent home, Christina, Kris & Lori celebrated at camp, though Christina secretly worried that voting him out could come back to haunt her. On Day 21, Nyamwezi cooked up a big breakfast, but Kristy quickly realized that their food rations were slowly lessening so she decided to hide fruit she recently found and lied about it to her tribe. At the Reward Challenge, Sukuma led early, but Nyamwezi got ahead soon after. Afterwards, the tribes were neck-and-neck until Sukuma fell behind in the puzzle. This gave Nyamwezi the win, sending Christina and Kristy to Exile. After the Reward Challenge, Nyamwezi felt confident in themselves and started gorging down most of their food. At the Immunity Challenge, Sukuma pulled a much needed win, sending Nyamwezi to Tribal Council. Freddy thought Kendra as a threat to face in the jury, so he rallied the guys and Victoria to vote for her. However, Don and Nathan did not approve of this suggestion and rallied back to Kendra. At Tribal Council, the trio blindsided Freddy and voted out Victoria in a 3-2 vote. Episode 13: "If Annoying Had A Face, It Would Look Like Yours" * Reward Challenge: Each tribe must toss four Maasai masks into a basket using a plank. First tribe to put the four masks in the basket wins. ** Reward: trip to a Maasai community * Immunity Challenge: Each person had to stand on a perch for as long as possible. The last person left standing wins. After Victoria was voted out, Freddy and Kendra had an argument back at camp. This caused the others to plot to vote one of them out in case they lose the next Immunity Challenge. At the Reward Challenge, Sukuma and Nyamwezi were neck-and-neck with the first two masks, but Don struggled with the third mask, giving Sukuma the chance to win. They did, and chose to exile Kris & Kristy. On Day 24, the tribes headed for what they thought was the Immunity Challenge, but upon not seeing Kris and Kristy, they realized something was up. They were then merged, unbeknownst to their exiled tribemates, with the name Chagga and new green buffs. The next day, they competed in their first individual Immunity Challenge, where Lori, Nathan and Victoria gave in to peanut butter and Christina, Don and Freddy gave in to cookies and pizza, leaving Azaria to win Immunity. Back at camp, Nathan stirred up trouble when he accidentally knocked over the fruit basket. This caused him and Kendra to fight about it, leaving the others worried about their future as a tribe with them around. At Tribal Council, the matter was brought out again, leading to another argument. The "TAR 6 Alliance" wanted to vote out Nathan, but Lori chose to side with the "TAR 12 Alliance" to vote Kendra out in a 4-3 vote. Episode 14: "It's Pot Calling Kettle Black Again" * Reward Challenge: Each tribe member randomly chose a bag and had to hold on to it as long as possible. Last person holding on wins. ** Reward: day trip to a Tanzanian village (the rest get to keep what was inside the bag) * Immunity Challenge: Two tribe members faced off, two at a time, eating local delicacies (spicy braised cabbage and an ostrich egg). The winners from each round will face each other in the final round, where the person that eats the fastest wins. Upon arrival at camp, Freddy lashed out at Lori for helping vote out Kendra. Lori then replied that he himself wanted him out before, so he has no right to judge her. The next day, Nathan tried to cook breakfast to appeal to his tribemates, but Freddy did not buy it. At the Reward Challenge, Kristy held on the longest and won Reward, choosing to take Azaria & Kris and exile Freddy & Nathan. At exile, Nathan & Freddy formed a pact and helped each other look for the idol, but accomplished nothing. The next day, the tribe, along with a newly-relaxed Azaria, Kris & Kristy, competed in the Immunity Challenge. Azaria, Christina & Lori moved on to the final round where Christina proved her challenge prowess by winning Immunity. Back at camp, Don scrambled to save himself. He approached the TAR 12 Alliance with a plan to vote off Kris since she was a bigger threat. With Kristy having formed a secret pact with Azaria back on the Reward, Kris thought she was safe and didn't need to scramble much. At Tribal Council, Kristy said some things about Kris, prompting her to vote for Kristy out of spite. Azaria & Kristy still voted for Don as they agreed on, but in the end, Christina & Lori agreed with Don's sentiment and helped him vote out Kris in a 3-2-1 vote. Episode 15: "We Shouldn't Feed Sharks Unprotected" * Reward Challenge: In a twist, the tribe simply voted for who they want on the Reward. The person with most votes wins. ** Reward: trip to the Tanzanian Highlands * Immunity Challenge: Each person must shoot a target 50 miles away. The first person to shoot their targets wins. After Tribal Council, Don became grateful to Christina & Lori, but berated Kristy, pushing Kristy to the edge. The next day, Freddy & Nathan arrived back at camp. During the Reward Challenge, Kristy & Lori, the two castaways with the most votes, won the Reward. The two castaways with the least votes, Freddy & Nathan, went to exile. At Exile, Nathan found the Idol, but chose to keep it secret from Freddy for now due to fear he could use it to save Kristy & Don. Back at camp, Don felt upset with the results and lashed at Lori, forcing her to prompt that he is the next to go. When Lori won the Immunity Challenge, she managed to convince Azaria & Christina to vote against Don this Tribal Council. Even though Lori voted for Azaria to make it look like Kristy isn't with the alliance, Kristy voted for Don as well, sending Don home in a 3-1-1 vote. Episode 16: "Funny How I Don't Know My Own Home" * Reward Challenge: Each tribe member had to find 10 words in a word search. First person to find 10 words wins. ** Reward: spa getaway, 2009 Nissan Altima Coupe * Immunity Challenge: Each of the castaways filled out a questionnaire in private, then the questions were posed to the group. At this time, they had to guess whose name came up most often. Each time someone got a correct answer, they got to chop one of three ropes belonging to another tribe member. After three chops, a rungu will shatter the mask. Last person left with their mask intact wins. After Tribal Council, Kristy expressed elation over getting rid of Don, while Azaria pondered on who voted for him. At the Reward Challenge, Kristy won the car, choosing Christina to go on the Reward with her, and sending Azaria & Lori to exile. On Exile Island, Lori told Azaria that Kristy could've cast that vote against him, but Azaria said he wanted to find out for himself once he gets back to camp. They then searched separately for the idol, but had no luck. Back at camp, Freddy & Nathan relaxed as they got to spend time back at camp again. At the Immunity Challenge, Kristy came through unscathed and won Immunity after Freddy & Christina targeted each other. After the challenge, Freddy & Christina continued their argument back at camp, prompting Nathan to cut in the fight. This angered Freddy and lashed back at both Nathan & Christina. Nathan then approached his ally Christina with a plan to vote Freddy off. At Tribal Council, Nathan's plan came through. Freddy was voted out in a 3-1 vote and became the sixth member of the jury. Episode 17: "Start Strong, End Stronger" * Reward Challenge: Survivor Auction ** Reward: various rewards * Immunity Challenge: The castaways played a game entitled "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" where they had to correctly guess who said the following lines from TAR 6 or TAR 12. The first castaway to get 5 correct answers wins. After Tribal Council, Christina, Kristy & Nathan enjoyed their night, making a feast in honor of making the Final Five. At the Survivor Auction, Azaria won a hamburger and fries & a steak w/ fixins. Christina won letters from home, but also a bowl of rice from camp. Nathan won ice cream, but also a glass of water from camp. Kristy won the bubble bath & a ticket to exile. Lori also won a ticket to exile, but only one is valid and Lori got the valid ticket, so she was sent to exile. She also won a family visit in the process. Back at camp, the four feared for what could happen since they all wanted Lori gone next. At the Immunity Challenge, Nathan & Azaria were tied in the lead, until Nathan answered a fifth quote correctly, earning him Immunity. Back at camp, Nathan still kept the idol secret, due to suspicion that the other three could lobby him to give them his idol. At Tribal Council, a battle of the sexes emerged and Azaria & Nathan fought with Christina & Kristy. The vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Azaria & Christina, so a tiebreaker challenge ensued, where Christina came back and sent Azaria home. Episode 18: "And Now The End Is Near..." * Immunity Challenge: The Final Four participated in a rerun of three previous challenges (building a bridge, matching 10 pairs of items, shooting a target 50 miles away). Back from Tribal Council, Nathan showed Christina & Kristy his idol. Even though he secretly regrets not giving Azaria his idol, he made amends with Christina & Kristy. On Day 37, Lori returned and the Final Four celebrated with a breakfast brought to them by Lion Mail. Even though the camp was in good spirits, Nathan felt worried about his chances of staying in the game. For the next Immunity Challenge, Nathan won a close battle with Lori, after Christina & Kristy were eliminated in the first two rounds. Back at camp, Nathan made an alliance with Kristy to help vote Lori, his biggest ally, out. At Tribal Council, Lori argued with Christina, helping Nathan's plan came to fruition. Lori was voted out in a 3-1 vote. * Immunity Challenge: The castaways played a game entitled "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" where they had to correctly guess who said the following lines from TAR 6 or TAR 12. The first castaway to get 5 correct answers wins. On Day 38, the Final 3 walked up the savannah path to their Final Immunity Challenge, commemorating the twenty-one other castaways that were voted out before them. The final Immunity Challenge had the Final 3 hold on to a spear and a tribal mask in a certain position. Last person standing with their spear & mask intact, holding it in the specified position, wins Immunity. Nathan & Christina dropped simultaneously, leaving Kristy as the winner. Back at camp, Christina lobbied for Nathan's exit as she claimed she was a bigger goat while Nathan lobbied for Christina's exit as he claimed she was a bigger jury threat. At Tribal Council, Kristy stuck with her day-old ally Nathan as she voted off Christina in a 1-0 vote. On Day 39, the Final Two had a celebratory breakfast celebrating their success. After eating, they burned the camp down before heading to their Final Tribal Council. At Tribal Council, Kristy faced issues of lack of drive early on in the game while others grilled Nathan on some of his more cutthroat moves. In the end, Nathan won Survivor: Tanzania over Kristy in a 6-3 vote. Voting History * A name in bold indicates the winner of the season. * A name in underline indicates the winner of the car (a 2009 Nissan Altima Coupe). * Castaways incurred self-votes if they failed to vote properly. Notes Note 1: TK played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore four votes against him were not counted. Note 2: Jon won the Reward Challenge for Sukuma. Note 3: Nyamwezi voted to give someone from Sukuma Immunity. The results ended in a tie. Note 4: Hera quit & Kynt was removed, so there was no Immunity Challenge or Exile this episode. Note 5: From the Final 4 onwards, no one was exiled. Jury Vote * TK - Kristy. "Nathan is not my cup of tea. Congrats Kristy." * Victoria - Nathan. "Even though Kristy's my girl, I think Nathan played harder. Sorry." * Kendra - Nathan. "Kristy and I never clicked anyways." * Kris - Kristy. "I'm sorry about arguing with you, so this is my 'forgive me' gift." * Don - Nathan. "It was either this or that. I chose this. Good luck." * Freddy - Nathan. "This vote is mainly against Kristy. You're lucky she's sitting beside you." * Azaria - Nathan. "You know I have your back." * Lori - Nathan. "I'm still bitter about getting screwed." * Christina - Kristy. "Honestly, Nathan was lucky he won the second-to-last Immunity. Good luck girl. I'm rooting for you." External Links * Survivor: Tanzania Sign-Ups Thread on ForumsNet * Survivor: Tanzania on ProBoards.com * Survivor: Tanzania (Final 12 Onwards) on ForumsNet References